Little Surprises
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 9 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse. On a day filled with romance Kurt finds himself becoming further bewitched by his brand new boyfriend, Sebastian. Will the new found feelings scare him off or give the clarity he's been looking for all along?
1. Chapter 1

Hey kiddies. We have just one more after this. I don't have much to say except the usual. I hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading.

* * *

_**Little Surprises.** _

A month ago Kurt was sitting on his sofa texting Sebastian some very inappropriate things when Burt and Carol came smiling into the living room, announcing their engagement.

Kurt plastered on his best surprised smile, despite the fact that he knew it was coming. His dad had dragged him and Sebastian along for the ring shopping.

Now it's a month later and the wedding day is finally upon them.

Burt left the house hours ago. Heading to the church to help with the setup.

It's ten minutes until he has to leave and Kurt's fed up. He stands in front of his full length mirror, fixing his tie for the third time this morning. He absolutely hates wearing monkey suits but today he going to just grin and bear it.

This day is so important to his father. Kurt would do just about anything for his old man. Even spend the entire day in a stiff, shapeless tuxedo.

It's a little after eleven when the doorbell rings. Kurt takes off down the stairs. Opening it up to find a stunning, drop dead gorgeous creature on the other side.

Sebastian looks like the opposite of shapeless in his three piece suit. It's tailored perfectly to his hot statuesque body, hugging every curve and line like a well fitting glove. Plus the dark grey color makes his green eyes pop.

"Wow," Kurt comments flirtatiously making Sebastian blush that always adorable shade of crimson red.

"Thanks. You look pretty wow yourself." Sebastian smiles.

Kurt grabs hold of Sebastian's lapels, yanking him in roughly until their lips smash together.

They kiss passionately in Kurt's doorway until Sebastian pulls away with a tiny giggle. "We have to go. You can't be late for your own fathers wedding."

"Fine," Kurt sighs, grabbing his keys off the table before taking Sebastian's hand and pulling him out the door towards the car.

They arrive at the church just fifteen minutes before the ceremony is set to start. As Kurt heads for the alter Sebastian helps him pin a red poppy to his lapel.

"There now you're even more perfect." Sebastian compliments, kissing Kurt's cheek before going to take his seat in the front row of the grooms side.

As much as Kurt wishes he could sit beside Sebastian and fondle him through his tight dress pants, he sadly can not.

He must stand up beside his father and try not to laugh at the grimace on his step brother to be-Finn Hudson's-face. Frankenteen still looks pretty indifferent to this whole his mother getting married again thing. Kurt on the other hand doesn't really care. He's fine, just as long as his dad's happy.

But as Carol reads her tearful vows about finding someone to love after being alone for so long Finn's expression softens. The truth is even a person with a heart of stone would be moved by the women's heartfelt words.

Kurt glances over at his boyfriend who's lifting his glasses up to wipe away his falling tears. It's a truly adorable sight. One that Kurt's heart involuntarily burst at it.

After the bride and groom kiss everyone stands up, cheering loudly as Carol and Burt make their way up the aisle. Kurt makes sure to stay away from the crowed so that he and Sebastian can exit easily.

Once the church is completely cleared out he takes Sebastian's hand and they leave together, driving to the reception hall in silence. Kurt unable to take his eyes off Sebastian. He looks so damn alluring today.

"It was a really nice ceremony," Sebastian comments chipperly.

"Yeah I guess so." Kurt shrugs. " If you like that kind of thing."

"I do," Sebastian sighs dreamily. His eyes still staring longingly out the car window

By twelve the reception is starting. Once everyone is seated the food is served course by course.

Burt had promised Kurt that he wouldn't have to make a speech but of course Finn stood up halfway through the main course, clinking his glas to gain everybody's attention. His annoying, always singing girlfriend Rachel Berry smiling up at him as he prepared to speak.

Finn clears his throat. "I'm just going to make this short and say that while I may have been a bit apprehensive about this whole thing at first I'm really glad to see my mom so happy. She deserves it and Burt you're just the right guy for the job."

The whole room applauds as Burt and Carol both thank Finn with tearful hugs and kisses. Now Kurt feels like a total jackass for not saying anything.

He scowls through the rest of his meal. Not even paying any attention to his food until Sebastian squeezes his knee in a concerned fashion. "Hey are you alright? You're being unusually quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine," Kurt answers back softly, not wanting to snap at his boyfriend for being worried about him.  
"I just need a cigarette." He pushes back from the table, standing quickly.

"Will you be alright here?" Kurt asks Sebastian as he fishes into his pocket for his brand new pack and his trusty lighter.

"Yeah," Sebastian nods. "I'll be fine. Take your time."

Kurt only gets halfway through the cigarette when the guilt of leaving Sebastian alone in a room full of strangers sets in. He tosses the still burning paper to the ground, grinding it down with his dress shoe before making his way back in where he finds Sebastian watching the various couples glide across the dance floor.

Kurt taps his boyfriend on the shoulder. Sebastian turns around, looking surprised to see him. "Hey. That was fast."

"Yeah. It was too cold out there to smoke. So do you care to take a spin around the dance floor with me gorgeous? Give all these lame ass couples a run for their money."

"Really?" Sebastian questions back in utter shock.

"Hell yeah. I bet you and I could dance circles around all of them." Kurt pulls Sebastian up out of his chair, leading him over to the crowded dance floor.

He wraps his arms securely around Sebastian's trim waist while Sebastian rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

They sway back and forth to the corny soft rock the dj's playing. Despite the song selection Sebastian sighs contently, his cheek nuzzling comfortably into the side of Kurt's neck.

"You're a really good slow dancer," Sebastian muses. His tone blissful.

"Thanks babe. I do my best."

"You know if anybody would have told me that I'd one day be at a wedding slow dancing with Kurt Hummel I would've said they were crazy."

"Well I guess life is just full of little surprises. Like if I had know you were such a little sex pot I would've started chasing after you much sooner." Kurt's hands slip into Sebastian's back pockets,  
squeezing his perfectly rounded ass firmly.

"Kurt," Sebastian scolds. "People can see us."

"I don't care. Let them look. I'm happy. Nothing can ruin that."

Sebastian leans away so that he can look Kurt in the eyes. They're big and sparkling. More genuine than Sebastian's ever seen them before.

Kurt isn't just shitting his boyfriend. He really is happy, happier then he's been in a long time. How could he not be with such a hot piece of tail on his arm everyday.

But It's not just Sebastian's exterior. It's a whole package kind of deal.

Kurt gets so much more from Sebastian then he ever did with those sleazy random hookups he used to have night after night. Plus he likes being soft every once in awhile. Being a tuff, bad ass all the time is really taxing.

The cheesy song comes to a close and another, slightly faster one starts up.

Kurt seizes the opportunity, spinning and twirling his man all around the floor.

Giving his brand new giant of a brother with two left feet and his hobbit girlfriend a run for their money.

Soon the cake is being cut, slices handed out to all. Sebastian feeds Kurt little bites of his chocolate while Kurt in turn gives Sebastian a taste of the white layer.

After Carol tosses the bouquet to Rachel, and Burt shots the garter belt right at Finn the two slow dance in the center of the floor.

The entire crowd watching. Kurt comes up behind a now standing Sebastian, holding around the waist and kissing his neck. "That should be us," he confesses bitterly. The hint of jealousy in his voice making Sebastian turn in his arms.

"Nah. We don't need that big show the way Rachel does."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kurt places another kiss to his neck. "Hey you know my dad and Carol are spending the night at a hotel so that they can leave out early in the morning for their means I'm going to have the house all to myself for a few days. So I'm thinking we snatch one of those bottles of champagne, head back to my place and enjoy it together. And if we happen to be naked at the time then so be it."

Sebastian giggles, a bright red flush creeping up his neck. "That sounds great. My folks aren't expecting me home until tomorrow anyways."

"Really? How on earth did you manage to pull that off."

"Oh it's one of their many anniversary. They practically begged to be alone tonight. Which I absolutely do not want to think about right now." Sebastian quivers.

"Yeah good idea. Now how about we head out. I wanna get you out of this tux and into my bed as soon as possible," Kurt growls in Sebastian's ear, nibbling roughly on the lobe until Sebastian's moans quietly.

"I'm just going to go tell my dad we're leaving." Kurt gives Sebastian ass a playful pat before strolling over to the table Burt and Carol are now sitting at. "Hey dad Sebastian and I are going to head out now. Make sure to call me before you leave tomorrow."

Kurt turns to go. He's just a steps away when he hears his fathers voice, "Hey mister not so fast."

Kurt freezes, looking back with innocent eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you're taking that boy home right now. At three o'clock on a Saturday." Burt raises a skeptical eyebrow.

At Kurt's silence Burt shakes his head in amusement. "Look bud I was a teenage boy once. I know what it's like when the parents aren't home and you invite someone over to your big empty house."

"Dad," Kurt wines with embarrassment.

"Look bud it's fine really. I can't stop you from being seventeen. However I can tell you to be safe and treat that boy with respect. I like Sebastian. He's good for you. If he wasn't around today I'm sure you would've rolled your eyes through this whole thing."

"Yeah probably." Kurt nods in agreement. "And thanks dad. For the record I am really happy for you two." He leans over to hug his father and new stepmother.

When he turns back Sebastian is there by his side. He congratulates the newly married pair as well before he and Kurt leave together hand in hand.

Kurt very discreetly swiping a bottle of champagne off one of the tables as they go.

When they arrive at the car Kurt yanks Sebastian to him by the arm, crashing their lips together firmly His father words about Sebastian being good for him ringing in his ears. It's so true it sends tiny electric type sparks coursing through Kurt's veins.

They kiss passionately up against the side of Kurt's car until Sebastian breaks away giggling happily.

"Can't wait to ravish me can you?" He ask playfully. His nose rubbing against Kurt's. The big black frames of his glasses pressing into the tops of Kurt's cheeks.

"Yup you caught me," Kurt whispers. His fingers dipping under the waistband of Sebastian's suit pants.

"Kurt don't," Sebastian chuckles nervously. Looking around to make sure nobody is in sight.

"Sorry babe. You just look so hot in this thing." Kurt tugs on the red bow-tie around his boyfriend's neck.

Sebastian's eyes widen in amazement. "Really? I never took you for a bowtie lover."

"Well like I said life is just full of surprises." Kurt begins to undo the expertly tied bow tie until it falls open around Sebastian's neck. He undoes the top two buttons of his boyfriends shirt, slipping his fingers lightly around Sebastian's neck to pull him in closer.

Kurt sucks roughly on the hollow of Sebastian's throat until he whimpers softly.

"Let's get out of here," Kurt whispers hotly into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian nods happily. Each of them hopping into the car and driving off towards Kurt's house.


	2. The Final One

The 10th and final part of this has just been published.

It's called _I Can See Clearly Now. _

Please go read, enjoy and know that all you made each of these possible so thanks a bunch :)


End file.
